<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Used to Mine by yourlocaltranskid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573853">She Used to Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaltranskid/pseuds/yourlocaltranskid'>yourlocaltranskid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayhaught Character Studies [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Waitress Song, F/F, Unplanned Pregnancy, there's options</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaltranskid/pseuds/yourlocaltranskid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No ever told Waverly she was going to a young mother, she was a planner after all and she did not plan to have Champ Hardy's child. But life works in funny ways, feelings of regret, and recklessness mixed with love and support all came rushing in. </p><p>Based on the song She Used to Mine from the musical Waitress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Chetri/Robin Jett, Waverly Earp &amp; Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp &amp; Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayhaught Character Studies [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"It's not simple to say/That most days I don't recognize me/That these shoes and this apron/ That place and its patrons"- She Used to Mine from Waitress.</p><p>Follow me on Tumblr at wayhaughtprompts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t easy being pregnant, no one ever told Waverly Earp that she would be pregnant with her ex-boyfriend’s child. She always thought that she’ll be traveling the world or she’ll be finishing up her master's degree. But here she was sitting in Shorty’s with Gus and Wynonna staring at her with blank stares.</p><p>It wasn’t that Waverly disliked children or was bad with them, she was great with Alice when she babysat for Wynonna. But the thought of having her child scared her, not only it scared her but she has to do it alone. Sure there was Champ, but knowing him he was sleeping soundly in another girl’s bed, unaware and uncaring about the child.</p><p>No one ever expected Waverly to be pregnant at a young age, everyone in Purgatory viewed her as the perfect Earp, well that was in comparison to Wynonna, but Waverly was always a favorite. </p><p>“You know you have options? We’re not here to judge you” Gus started, hoping to ease any worry or pressure off of Waverly.</p><p>“Yea, we would love you the same no matter what” Wynonna continued, hoping and wishing the best for her sister.</p><p>“I think I want to keep it,” Waverly says, breaking down into tears. All Gus and Wynonna could do was smile and nod.</p><p>******<br/>
Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into a month, Waverly has still been adjusting to her new reality and slowly telling townspeople the news. But soon whispers turned to gossip and rumors started to form about the youngest Earp. Rumors of how her relationship ended or that she kicked Champ out when she found out the news.</p><p>Everyone knew Champ was never good for her. She knew it, Gus knew it, Wynonna knew it. Hell Nicole even knew it. Almost everyone in her life knew that she should’ve dumped Champ years ago, everyone was surprised how long she continued to accept his behavior.</p><p>None of the rumors were true, but they still got to Waverly. Rumors spread in a small town like wildfire, soon a certain redhead officer found out and was interested in finding out more. </p><p>******<br/>
Sitting in the Black Badge Office was often a good place if Waverly wanted peace while she did some research or wanted to get away from Wynonna. Waverly usually stays in there at night, sifting through books and maps trying to find clues. Often consuming her in her thoughts and not noticing anything around her, like a door opening and a certain officer coming in.</p><p>“Sorry to bother you Waves,” the redhead says as she comes in.</p><p>“Oh you’re not bothering me, Nicole, what can I do for you?”</p><p>“I heard from Chrissy that, you know, <i> pregnant </i> ” </p><p>“Yea, I am.”</p><p>“Congrats?”</p><p>“Thanks, I guess”</p><p>“I’m sorry to bring it up if it makes you uncomfortable”</p><p>“No, not at all. It’s just I’m scared to do this alone”</p><p>“Don’t be. You got Gus, Wynonna, Chrissy. Hell, you got me” a soft smile appeared on the redhead’s face.</p><p>******<br/>
Waverly always had support from others, but fears and anxieties still consumed every waking hour. Thoughts of motherhood and what-ifs consumed her, challenging every choice she made. Fears of becoming like her mother scared her, fears of loneliness scared her.</p><p>Often sitting in her room thousands of scenarios run through her mind, what if she chose a different route for her life, what if she stayed with Champ, what if she just was more careful. No one will ever understand what is happening to her, not even herself would understand how her life changed so quickly.</p><p>Everyone knew that Waverly Earp was a planner and she did not plan a pregnancy. How could she be so reckless? She always planned to live happily in a small home with Champ with a picket fence and at least two kids. It’s funny how life works.</p><p>******<br/>
It’s only been two months into her pregnancy and it is not getting better, she was still trying to adapt to the situation. Gus had made her start to work fewer hours at Shorty’s, and Wynonna had started sending Nicole to check in one her.</p><p>Honestly, Waverly was okay seeing the redhead more and more. There was something about her that made everything better. Sure she had Gus and Wynonna and Chrissy, but Nicole has something special that calms her nerves down. Today was like every other day, Gus had her work half at the bar and half in the back, giving her a longer break time. </p><p>By the end of Waverly’s shift, a certain redhead comes in dimples and smiles and sits in front of her. No matter how long the day was, seeing the dimples made her feel better and forgot about everything.</p><p>“So, how was your day Ms.Earp?” Nicole asks, dimples appeared.</p><p>“Well you know, same old, same old.”</p><p>“Nothing too bad happened, right?”</p><p>“No, and you always make my day better.”</p><p>“I do?”</p><p>“You do.”</p><p>The world suddenly stops and everything around her melts. Ever since breaking up with Champ, moments like these keep happening. Often Waverly would just blame her hormones but it might be something else instead.</p><p>“What can I get you Officer?”</p><p>“Just a burger and a beer.”</p><p>“That’s all?”</p><p>“And maybe to be able to drive you home?”</p><p>“Only if you ask nicely Officer”</p><p>A thousand-watt smile appeared on the redhead’s face and Waverly knew she was a goner.</p><p>******</p><p>Roughly three and a half months into her pregnancy, Nicole has become more and more involved with helping out at the Homestead. First, it started small, like watching Alice or helping Gus and Wynonna get groceries. But lately, she was tasked to help watch Waverly and make sure she was fine.</p><p>It wasn’t like she was complaining, rather it was nice to have Nicole around. Often Nicole would bring Calamity Jane over and they would watch a movie together, or sometimes Nicole would try to make a vegan dish for her. Regardless it was rather charming to have her around.</p><p>Unlike Wynonna, Nicole was helpful around the house, she even promised to help redecorate Alice’s old nursery for the baby. Nicole somehow convinced Dolls and Doc to help her repaint the room, while Robin and Jeremy helped build the furniture.</p><p>Waverly had promised everyone that once she was entering her second trimester she would only work half days, while in her third trimester she would work only if Gus needed her in the back. The idea of working less wasn’t her most favorite idea but something that needed to be done. </p><p>******<br/>
Neither Wynonna nor Gus could make it to her fourth-month check-up, leaving her needing to ask someone else to come with her. Chrissy was out of town, and both Robin and Jeremey were at work, which meant she needed to ask Nicole. Walking over to the redhead’s desk, she needed to mentally prepare herself how to ask the officer and to brace herself for the answer.</p><p>“Hey Nicole, I hope I’m not interrupting you or anything” </p><p>“You’re not, just working on some paperwork”</p><p>“Oh good, I just wanna know if you’re free to come to my check-up tomorrow at noon”</p><p>“Sure, I can tell Nedley I need a longer lunch break.”</p><p>“Great, meet you at Shorty’s?”</p><p>“Yea, anything for you Ms.Earp”</p><p>******<br/>
Sitting in the cold exam room with Nicole seemed odd at first, often she’ll be there with Gus or Wynonna, and having a non-family member there was somewhat strange. </p><p>“Nervous?”</p><p>“Not really, I got you”</p><p>A smile appeared on the redhead’s face. This was something that always reassured Waverly, seeing the older woman smile made her always feel better. Soon the doctor came into the room, unaware of the tension between the two women.</p><p>“Ms. Earp, good to see you again. I see you brought your girlfriend this time”</p><p>“Oh, we’re not...”</p><p>“It’s fine Ms.Earp if she’s here, it’s always good to have the extra support. I don’t mind her being here.”</p><p>Looking over at Nicole, her face was redder than her hair. The exam went, as usual, nothing wrong with the baby nor Waverly and she was on track for a healthy baby.</p><p>“Everything seems fine, Ms.Earp. I suggest making sure you take your vitamins and taking it easy as your pregnancy continues. As well it should still be safe to have sex, just be careful when you both do so and I will see you at your next check-up”</p><p>“Um thank you doctor and we will see you next time”</p><p>Who knew that times like these she had Nicole at her side.<br/>
******</p><p>The Homestead was relatively silent even with having Gus and Wynonna sit across her and Nicole in the living room. Calamity Jane had made her way into her lap and fell asleep there, but it wasn’t like she nor Nicole was complaining, at least CJ liked Waverly.</p><p>“So the doctor said everything was going fine and I should be on track for a normal pregnancy. But she thought Nic and I were dating, that was kinda funny. You should have seen Nic’s face, it was redder than her hair.”</p><p>Gus and Wynonna just looked between Nicole and Waverly and just smiled at the pair, hoping one day they realize the tension between them.</p><p>“Nic? Really baby girl? You guys should like a pair of high schoolers in love”</p><p>“Please Wyn, you’re just jealous that Nicole and I are friends. And that you might get replaced with a different Earp.” </p><p>All Nicole could do was smile and chuckle at the sisters, knowing she would never change this for anything. </p><p>******<br/>
Having Nicole around at the Homestead helped with daily tasks and entertaining Wynonna enough to have Waverly have some peace. As well as that Gus was grateful to have Nicole checking in on Waverly and keeping her company when no one else was home. As Waverly entered her fifth month of pregnancy, Nicole slowly became more involved at the Homestead or Shorty’s. </p><p>Almost every day Nicole would be waiting for Waverly after her shift or she’ll bring Waverly dinner. Neither of them wanted to address the growing attraction between them, sure Wynonna would make a joke or two about them. Even Chrissy would mention something, but neither Nicole nor Waverly wanted to talk about their growing feelings.</p><p>******<br/>
It has been an extremely slow day at Shorty’s and Gus had made Waverly take an extra-long break that day to make sure she was fine. Both women knew that even with the support of family and friends the pregnancy has been tough on Waverly. Especially with the increased rumors surrounding her and Champ, somehow no one mentioned how quickly he moved onto Stephanie Jonas as soon he found out Waverly was pregnant.</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Fine, I guess. I mean pregnancy is never easy. I should've taken notes when Wynonna was pregnant with Alice, but I never realized that I was gonna be pregnant so soon”</p><p>“Honey, you know you always have us. No matter what we got you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Gus. I’m just scared I’m gonna be like my parents and that is my biggest fear.”</p><p>“I know you’re not gonna be like your parents. Hell look at Wynonna, she is doing fine and we all know you’re gonna be great as a mom”</p><p>“I don’t want to do this alone”</p><p>“You’re not alone, you have us. You even have Officer Haught.”</p><p>Suddenly the world stops and a blush appears on her face.</p><p>“Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Sure, go ahead.”</p><p>“What if I was attracted to both guys and girls?”</p><p>“I will love you no matter what.”</p><p>“What about Wynonna?”</p><p>“She’ll still love you, you’re her baby sister.”</p><p>“I’m scared for the future.”<br/>
“If you want something, you should go get it.”</p><p>“It feels like I’m parachuting out of a plane.”</p><p>“You know you should tell Officer Haught how you feel.”</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>“I might be old but I’m not stupid. I know she feels the same way as you do.”</p><p>“I think you’re right”</p><p>******<br/>
The sixth month had come quicker than expected, and Waverly had finally caved in and started wondering the gender of her child. Nicole and the boys had made the nursery gender neutral but the thoughts of names soon came up. As well as she promised Chrissy that they would throw a baby shower for their friends and family.</p><p>Nicole insisted that she’ll come to the check-up that day, telling Wynonna and Gus they needed a day off and to help prepare for the baby shower that weekend. Sitting in the same exam room was a familiar sight, both women were preparing themselves for any relationship questions from the doctor. Soon the door opened and the doctor walked in, smiling at both women before speaking.</p><p>“Ms. Earp, Officer Haught. It’s good to see both of you here today. I heard you are ready to find out the gender of the baby.”</p><p>“Yes, we are. We started to think about names for them”</p><p>“Great, let me start the exam and we will find out soon.”</p><p>Waverly should be used to the gel at this point but she hates the cold and nothing can prepare her for the feeling on her stomach. After moving around a bit the doctor stopped and smiled at the pair.</p><p>“Congrats ladies, it’s a boy.”</p><p>Tears start falling on her face.</p><p>“You hear that Nic, it’s a boy”</p><p>She’s pretty sure tears were coming down on the redhead’s face as well.</p><p>******<br/>
The rest of the week went smoothly and everyone gathered at Shorty’s for the baby shower. Waverly allowed Chrissy to plan the whole event, knowing that she loved doing things like this. The party was relatively small but there were piles of gifts by the bar, waiting for Waverly to open. Soon the party ended and everyone left Shorty’s, leaving Waverly with Gus and Wynonna. </p><p>“Waverly have you told her?” Gus asked.</p><p>“Told who?” Wynonna questioned.</p><p>“Um, I think I like Nicole. I’m not sure if it’s the hormones or that she’s been spending more time with me or what. I’m not sure.”</p><p>“So are you gay or something?”</p><p>“I think I’m bisexual.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>“OK?”</p><p>“You should tell Haught sauce how you feel. I think she feels the same way.”</p><p>“I have been telling her that for weeks now. But Earps are always stubborn”</p><p>“You should tell her soon”</p><p>“I’ll do it”</p><p>******<br/>
After cleaning up, they somehow made their way back to the Homestead. Waverly was surprised to see Nicole still putting the gifts into the nursery. Gus and Wynonna looked at each other and pushed her into the room, nudging her to tell Nicole how she feels.</p><p>“Hey, Nic.”</p><p>“Hey Waves, almost done here. You got a shit ton of things”</p><p>“Yea I think everyone went overboard with the presents. Do you have a minute to talk?”</p><p>“Sure, what’s up?”</p><p>“I don’t how to say this but I think I like you”</p><p>“Well, I like you too Ms. Earp. We’re friends after all.”</p><p>“No like, I like like you. Like more than a friend should like their friend”</p><p>A grin appeared on the redhead’s face as she moved closer.</p><p>“Well, it seems that I also like like you.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really” </p><p>Before they knew it, lips found each other as they embraced each other. To be honest, it was rather awkward with Waverly’s growing stomach between them, but they found a way.</p><p>******<br/>
Around seven and half months into the pregnancy, Waverly had helped mostly with paperwork at Shorty’s. Promising everyone that she’ll take it slow, and she’ll be seated for most of the time. It’s been a month since she and Nicole started to see each other, and it has been pure bliss. Champ had never treated her this way before.</p><p>Both of them realized that communication was key and needed it to help each other before they started dating they had conversations about their lives and past lovers. Waverly reflected her time with Champ and various boy-men. While Nicole mentioned her ex-wife Shae, and how they're still friends and that they agreed to separate on good terms. </p><p>Wynonna on the other hand was slightly jealous, but happy that her sister and best friend are dating. Everyone was happy to see Waverly happy, knowing that she’s getting support from Nicole. </p><p>******<br/>
Laying in bed together after a long day was something both women looked forward to. Knowing that it allowed them to destress and talk about what happened that day.</p><p>“I have been thinking.”</p><p>“Ok”</p><p>“I think I want to name our son, Wyatt Nicolas Earp.”</p><p>“Waves.”</p><p>“I know, I know. Baby listen to me, you have done so much for us. For me”</p><p>“Baby, I love you both and I will always keep loving both of you two.”</p><p>Tears fell on both their faces before they fell asleep.</p><p>******<br/>
“So Wyatt Nicolas Earp? That sure is something baby girl.”</p><p>“Well, you know I want to keep the ‘W’ tradition and Nic has been here for the journey so I wanted to do something, you know.”</p><p>“You did good baby girl. I’m glad you found a good one”</p><p>******<br/>
It was roughly eight and a half months into the pregnancy and the baby could come at any time. There was a bag ready to go if they had to suddenly head over to the hospital, Nicole and Calamity Jane had moved into the Homestead, to help Waverly and everyone else when the baby arrived.</p><p>Seeing Nicole and CJ peacefully sleeping on the bed every day was something that she was getting used to. Recently, Nicole has been working longer to help support them before the baby arrives. Something Waverly protested, stating that they should be fine and Nicole needs to come home at a reasonable hour.</p><p>Who knew that their lives would be like this, Waverly had always thought she'd still be Champ and living in their apartment above Shorty’s. It was nice to know that she had Nicole now and that they are happier than before.</p><p>******<br/>
As soon as her water broke, Nicole had the cruiser ready and almost carried her out the door. With Gus and Wynonna the following suit in Wynonna’s blue truck. Before they knew it Waverly was laying on a hospital bed pushing and pushing out their son.</p><p>Several painful hours later and with pushing and screaming, Wyatt was born. Tears fell on everyone’s face, even Wynonna’s. Nicole was the first, well second after Waverly, to hold Wyatt. Tears rushed down Waverly’s face when she saw the two interact, even though Nicole was blood-related to him, he was her son.</p><p>******<br/>
Unlike Alice, Wyatt was much quieter and easier to watch, often falling asleep in Nicole's arms. Yet, the first couple of months were difficult, everyone was trying to adjust to the new addition to the home. Almost every night Nicole insisted that she’ll go and make sure he’s ok before they went to bed, or whenever he woke up in the middle of the night she’ll be at his side already.</p><p>“Nic, you know don’t have to do this every night. I know you’re always tired and need rest.”</p><p>“It’s fine Waves. He’s our son and I want to.”</p><p>“You don’t have to.”</p><p>“Sometimes I feel useless, I can’t breastfeed him, I didn’t give birth to him. I want to be involved as much as I can but sometimes I feel like I’m not doing enough.”</p><p>“Babe, you’re doing everything you can. You’re the best mom out there.”</p><p>“You’re even better.”</p><p>“Nic.”</p><p>“Waves.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you even more.”</p><p>******<br/>
When Wyatt was about a year old, Waverly finally started to take some master classes at the local university. With the support and some pushing from friends and family, she’ll finally enroll and begin her new degree. Nicole promised that she’ll work fewer hours so she and Gus can help watch Wyatt when she was in class or doing work. Often this meant Nicole had brought Wyatt to work and just watched him play in her office. </p><p>“Buddy, I’m not sure if you can understand but I plan on proposing to mama soon. Well, I guess when she’s a bit further into her degree, hopefully, we can get married after her graduation.”</p><p>Like always Wyatt just nodded and smiled at her, unaware of her words or her plan. He was just happy to be there with his mom in the office.</p><p>******<br/>
The fall semester had ended and Waverly had passed all her finals for that semester. Little did she know Nicole had planned a dinner for just the three of them at home. Gus and Wynonna had helped plan the dinner and then sneaked out for the night, promising Nicole the Homestead to just the three of them.</p><p>The dinner went as planned, when Waverly came home she was welcomed by her son and girlfriend at the table, waiting to start dinner. Tears came pouring down her eyes as she saw the pair dressed up and waiting to see her reaction. As soon as dinner was done, Nicole looked over at Wyatt then at Waverly and came to her and kneeled.</p><p>“Waverly, you are the most beautiful and intelligent woman I have ever known. Not only that you’re the mother of our beautiful son but you’re also getting your master’s degree. I can’t even think of living without you, will you marry me?”</p><p>“Oh my god. Yes, thousand times yes”</p><p>Wyatt smiled and clapped as he saw his parents smiling and crying, unaware of what was happening but was happy to see them happy.</p><p>******<br/>
Surprisingly Waverly suggested getting married before she finished her degree, stating that if they changed their last names she had time to have that on her diploma. Nicole couldn’t argue with her, knowing that Wyatt’s name may have to change as well at that point. With the program taking most of Waverly’s time, she convinced Chrissy and Gus to help her plan the wedding. Knowing both women liked to plan events and neither of them could say no to planning a wedding.</p><p>Both agreed to have a winter wedding, having it around the holiday season and after Waverly exams. Alice had begged them to be the flower girl, neither of them could say no to her. While they both agreed that Wyatt was old enough to be the ring bearer while being around two and a half he was able to do the job.</p><p>******<br/>
If you told Waverly she was going to marry a woman one day, she’ll tell you you were crazy but as she was walking down the aisle and seeing Nicole she couldn’t stop the tears coming down her face. Seeing her in a white suit standing by her best men and bridesmaids, the day couldn’t be more perfect. </p><p>Soon she spotted Wyatt and Alice standing next to each other holding hands as they watched her walk down with Gus. Wyatt couldn’t help smile as he watched his mama come closer and closer to him.</p><p>Nothing in the world can compare to the feeling of marrying your best friend, there was nothing in the world that neither of them would trade this for.</p><p>******<br/>
Seeing Waverly graduate was a sight to see, everyone was there to cheer her on. Everyone was crying, even Wynonna had tears coming out of her eyes. Waverly was happy to see her family and friends supporting her, knowing that they'd always be there to help her when she needed it.</p><p>******<br/>
Standing in the bathroom with her wife and son looking at a pregnancy test was a surreal feeling, but when they noticed it was positive none of them could hold back the joy.</p><p>“Baby, we’re pregnant again.”</p><p>“Mama, mommy. Does that mean I’m gonna be a big brother?”</p><p>“Yes sir, and you’re gonna be the best brother ever.”</p><p>Waverly never knew that she’ll be this happy to be pregnant again, but with Nicole and Wyatt by her side she feels like she could do anything.</p><p>******<br/>
Life works in funny ways, no one had ever told Waverly that she'd be married to another woman and started a family with her. But sometimes life works in funny ways. Sometimes it takes a person by surprise but it is always worth it.</p><p>Finally, Waverly understood what love is, she understood what family meant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They always say the second pregnancy is always easier than the first. Both Nicole and Waverly knew that their lives had drastically changed since they first met each other. Plus having Wyatt by their sides made their lives even more eventful, with him turning five and about to enter kindergarten, they sure had their hands full. Only being a month into her pregnancy, Waverly had started to make sure this one went as smoothly as her first.</p><p>Unlike her first pregnancy, there was no regret or guilt, rather she was stronger than before. With the news of the second child on their way, Nicole suggested that they built a second home further up on the land, knowing the Homestead was getting crowded. With little complaints about the idea, with Nicole being Sheriff now there were some steps cut and the plans of the new home soon got started.</p><p>With all the changes going on Wyatt seemed to be happy about getting a sibling and a bigger house, knowing that he’ll get a bigger room and more space to play. This didn’t surprise anyone, knowing how much he takes after both Nicole and Waverly, he was an easy-going kid. With the school year starting up soon, Wyatt seemed pleased to start kindergarten and eventually inviting his friends to his bigger house.</p><p>******<br/>
Waverly was soon entering her second month of pregnancy as the house plans were finalized and the construction team had started to survey the backland of the Homestead. Nicole found out the land was big enough to fit a second home and still have enough space for both families, allowing them to have some privacy from each other. If everything works out the house would be done around the birth of their second child.</p><p>******<br/>
Nights off were rare for Nicole, often working overtime to help support the growing family and funding the construction of the new house. Luckily Wynonna and Doc had offered to take Wyatt and Alice out for a movie night and promised Nicole and Waverly that the house was theirs for a while. Snuggling on the coach was something the pair missed, both often too tired to snuggle before they go to bed or Nicole would be back too late to do so.</p><p>“Babe, you know I love you,” Waverly mutters as she runs her hands up and down Nicole’s thigh.</p><p>“I love you too” Nicole mutters back as Waverly’s hand stops on Nicole’s upper thigh.</p><p>“You know we are the only two people in the house, and you don’t have work. I was thinking that we spend some more time in the bedroom” Waverly says as she straddles Nicole’s lap.</p><p>“Oh really? I think we could do something in the bedroom together don’t you think ma’am?” Nicole said as she lowered her voice and her hands on top of Waverly’s lower back. With that Waverly smiles as Nicole stands up, wrapping the younger girl’s legs around her waist and picking her up to go upstairs.</p><p>******<br/>
By halfway through Waverly’s third month of pregnancy, there was already a foundation and walls on the land behind the main house. This sight was promising for everyone to see, mostly for Nicole and Waverly, knowing that in a couple of months that they will have their own space. Wyatt was excited to see the house slowly coming together, which meant soon enough he could invite his kindergarten friends over to play.</p><p>******<br/>
Soon Nicole finally had a day off, allowing her to spend time with her wife and son. Something the family is always looking forward to, especially Wyatt, knowing he’ll spend the day with his mama and mommy. Family movie nights were rare but something they all looked forward to, the trio sat in front of the TV in the living room. With both Waverly and Wyatt snuggling into Nicole’s sides, Nicole never wanted to leave her spot.</p><p>“Mama?” </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Do you think I’m gonna be a good big brother?”</p><p>Nicole glanced over to her wife and back to their son, smiling at the pair.</p><p>“You’re gonna be a great brother. Why do you ask buddy?”</p><p>“What if the baby doesn’t like me?”</p><p> </p><p>“They will, I promise.”</p><p>“What if they think I’m weird”</p><p>“Oh honey, they won't be your best big brother out there.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>******<br/>
The fourth month of Waverly’s pregnancy was when the couple decided to put a crib in Wyatt’s room, knowing the new house may need some time before they could move in. Knowing Wyatt he was excited for the addition in his room, knowing that his sibling was coming soon. </p><p>The new house was on its way to being almost finished, Nicole had promised that she and her team would have it done by the time when Waverly gives birth, or at least close enough to the due date. Nicole had promised that the new nursery in the house would be gender-neutral just like Wyatt’s, not wanting to impose any strict gender norms on their child anytime soon.</p><p>Wyatt and Waverly sat in Wyatt’s room watching Nicole trying to build the crib was the highlight of their day. After a long day at work and kindergarten, it’s always nice for any family time. Both Waverly and Nicole know that family time would be limited once their child is born. Yet, it is always nice to have bonding time with each other, even if it’s watching Nicole try to build a crib.</p><p>“Mommy, momma. Am I gonna have a sister or a brother?” </p><p>Nicole and Waverly looked at each other, knowing this question was going to come up sooner or later. </p><p>“We don’t know yet buddy, we’ll probably know after our next check-up,” Nicole said as she continues trying to get all the pieces of the crib together.</p><p>“Do you want a brother or sister?” Waverly asked as she watched Wyatt shift around, clearly thinking to himself.</p><p>“I don’t care! I just wanna be a big brother”</p><p>Nicole stopped what she was doing and looked over, smiling at her wife and son. Knowing how good of a brother Wyatt is going to be.</p><p>******<br/>
Another month had passed and the house was more or less taking shape, with the new house almost being done Waverly had started to look at furniture and other household items, bookmarking almost everything she saw. Nicole on the other hand was just glad that the house was almost done, allowing the growing family to have more privacy from Wynonna.</p><p>Wyatt had convinced Nicole to let him help around with some of the building, which led Nicole to let him choose how he wanted his room to look like. Knowing Wyatt, this task would occupy him for a while until he finally figured out what he wanted in his room. </p><p>******<br/>
Wyatt had begged his parents to take him to the next check-up, noting that he wanted to be there when they found out if he was going to have a brother or sister, knowing his parents could never say no to him. Soon the trio found themselves in the hospital room, Waverly laying on her back as she held Nicole’s hand as the doctor moved across her stomach.</p><p>“Congratulations, it’s a girl” </p><p>Tears ran down both Nicole and Waverly’s eyes as Wyatt started to jump in his seat, none of them can control their happiness as they heard those words.</p><p>******<br/>
The car ride home was far from quiet, with Wyatt listing off possible baby names and what he’ll do when his sister is born. All Nicole and Waverly could do was smile and laugh, both know that they’re extremely lucky with their family. Lucky that they have each other and Wyatt, no matter what happens they all have each other.</p><p>******<br/>
It was nearing the seventh month of Waverly’s pregnancy and the house was more or less almost there, there were a handful of tasks that needed to be done, and soon enough the family would have a place to call their own. Nicole had taken it upon herself to give Waverly and Wyatt a tour of the house, highlighting each area and what each room was meant to be. To little surprise, Wyatt and Waverly were extremely happy about everything and ready to move it.</p><p>Waverly already had dates set when for movers to come and for furniture to be delivered, not wanting Nicole to do any more work until the baby was born. Nicole insisted that she at least help build some of the furniture, but soon lost that battle, knowing Waverly was right. Wyatt on the other hand was ready to have a bigger play area, and more space to play with his parents and sister.</p><p>******<br/>
The house is finally done as Waverly neared her 8 and half month mark, and the trio has moved into their new home. Nicole was a bit worried that the house would be finished in time and didn’t want to move with a newborn but was relieved at how quickly the movers were. Nicole had invited family and friends over for a small house warming dinner and to help celebrate their daughter, wanting to celebrate her family.</p><p>******<br/>
When Waverly’s water broke, Nicole carried her out to the car, knowing that there was no time to spare. After being rushed into the hospital, Nicole and Wavelry knew that they would meet their daughter soon, neither of them could wait any longer.</p><p>After hours and hours of being in labor Waverly finally gave birth to their second child, both women relieved to hear the baby screaming at the top of her lungs. </p><p>“Baby, I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, even more, you’re my angel.”</p><p>******<br/>
After falling asleep sometime in the middle of the night, Wynonna and Doc had brought Wyatt and Alice to come to see the baby, and soon the room was crowded with friends and family. All laughing and chatting, they were just glad to see a new addition to the family. Soon Wyatt had waddled over to his parents, tugging on Nicole’s pants asking to be lifted to see his sister.</p><p>“Wow, mama and mommy, I’m a big brother now,” Wyatt said, staring at his sister, not knowing what to do.</p><p>“Yes, you are!” Nicole said as she tickled his stomach.</p><p>“What’s her name mama?” Wyatt asked, looking to Nicole and Waverly. Everyone looked at the women when they heard that question.</p><p>“Her name is Winter Katherine Earp-Haught” </p><p>The room went silent as those words came out of her mouth, a tear or two was shred when they realized the true meaning of the name. </p><p>******<br/>
After coming home from the hospital, the family of three was now getting used to having an additional in the household. Days were long and nights were longer but they were manageable with the help and support they received from family and friends. With Wyatt being in school already and Nicole working only nine to five, Waverly had a fairly easy time with Winter. She was rather quiet and was easy to take care of, mostly napping throughout the day as Waverly worked on paperwork.</p><p>******<br/>
Neither Nicole nor Waverly could have imagined that their lives would turn out like this, but both of them were happy it did, knowing that life wouldn’t be the same. Nothing in the world could compare to their family, they wouldn’t trade it for the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>